Different Attracts?
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: A Eminem Fanfic. Love Story.   Keep in mind. Facts etc is twisted at times to fit the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Not an 8 Mile fic. A Eminem one but Fanfiction have no section for him.

* * *

><p>No other than the king of rap, Eminem was sitting in the doctor's waiting room waiting for his daughter, Hailie to come out from the doctor's office. She had broken her foot while ice skiing and of course, as the good father Marshall is, he took her to the doctor. But he had momentarily forgotten about her, watching this strange woman across the room. She was sitting with her feet crossed in a buddha way, her long hair a mess, black jeanse, boots and a leather jacket. Underneath the jacket he couldn't help by notice that there were properly a Guns N Roses T-shirt. This, was no unusual. The rock look was populare. But the fact that she was reading an Donald Duck comic and huming on…Without Me, really managed to amuse even Marshall Mathers.<p>

They were the only ones in the room. And yet, she didn't seem to notice him. Which in itself didn't bother him too much as he usually liked being able to walk in somewhere without being screamed at by eager fans or even haters. She knew well who he was, duh, she was singing his own song, but she was freaking acting as if she didn't know notice that he was there. Maybe she was just a good actor. He couldn't help by frowning at what he was even thinking.

Marshall looked on the door and Hailie walked out, using crutches. Otherwise than that she couldn't walk on the broken foot, she seemed fine and she was about to say something when she saw the woman. "Flexie?" she asked, blinking and now for the first time since the woman had walked in, she tore her eyes up from the Donald Duck comic and blinked, smiling slightly. "Hailie." she said with a nod and Hailie still looked a bit surprised by the fact that she was here. "Are ya okay?" Hailie asked and this Flexie nodded. "Yeeah." she said and chuckled as Hailie raised a eyebrow. Marshall knew his daughter's expression. Hailie didn't believe this woman, which Marshall still had to know who actually was. "Okay…" Hailie said and looked on her dad and nodded to him, signaling that she was ready to go. The woman stood up, about to go into the before stopping. "See you around." she said before walking into the doctor's office, leaving a certain Slim Shady confused. Who the hell did his daughter hang out with?

The drive home was quiet with Marshall thinking, wondering who the woman was. What? Did Eminem have a crush on some random chick he didn't know? No, but he was curious. About how she knew his daughter for example. And even more, what was she hiding for his daughter. Not that he wanted to go into investigation of some woman's life he didn't know. But he didn't like it if people were hiding anything for Hailie when she seemed to be worried about the people.

Hailie herself, of course knew her dad and knew what he was properly thinking about. "I know what you're thinking about, so..just ask." She said and he glanced on her before looking back on the road once more. "well, if you know what I'm thinking about, why don't you answer?" he asked, a smirk creeping onto his lips as she rolled her eyes. But, honestly, she liked him better like this. In a good mood. She had seen him in bad moods and well, things weren't that much fun anymore then. "Her name's Flexie and she used to teach at my old school." She said and shrugged as she said "Got fired tho, due drugs." She said and Marshall suddenly felt awkward as an uncomfortable silence came to them. Drugs and addictions were rarely brought up in the Mathers family now. They just wanted it to disappear. "So…and she was a teacher? Ain'tcha a bit young for that?" he asked, raising a eyebrow. So miniors were suddenly the teachers? Wow. Great america. But Hailie nodded. "Yeah. But she's not as young as she looks like. Think she's like, twenty five or something." She said with a shrug, causing him to shrug and a more comfortable silence fell onto them.

* * *

><p>Marshall walked out of the Shady Records base Detroit. The hood of his grey hoddie hid his face as much as possible and he was having a lucky day, no one seemed to recognize him. The light was getting darker and he was exhausted now. He didn't like to admit it but he was nervous about the respons to his new record. He'd skipped the Relapse 2. He wanted something new…He wanted to be honest, strong about his life. Not that he wasn't from before, but well, he wanted to try something else since the Relapse record was dissed by quite many. But as he was in these thoughts, he somehow managed to walk straight into someone, or that person into him. Hey, they might have knocked into each other but he didn't care, he wanted the person to fuck off. Judging by the sound from the person, it was a girl and he groaned quietly. He really couldn't take any of this shit now. But as he slowly looked up, he was honestly surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

Please review and tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Not an 8 Mile fic. A Eminem one but Fanfiction have no section for him.

* * *

><p>The woman was no other than the woman he and Hailie had met at the doctor's office and she looked on him, she could see his face, he knew that for sure. There were a light pole just beside them. And she only gave a quick polite smile and a nod. No screaming in joy or in hate that she saw Eminem. And it was fucking….great! He even felt relaxed at it. But then he remembered the fact that she knew his daughter, and the damn curiosity got the better of him and he turned to her back, seeing she was walking off, and couldn't help by cursing himself for ruining the perfect moment when someone didn't seem to shout at him. "Hey, you!" he called and he saw her freeze before she turned to him. "Me?" she asked, looking actually rather confused and he nodded. "How you know Hailie?" he asked, figuring being straight forward was better. He could leave quickly then. "How? Well, I used to teach at an old school of hers." She said before making a face. "Okay. You're too smart to believe it." She said but sighed. "I don't wanna talk about it." She said and Marshall frowned slightly. She knew his daughter but didn't wanna tell how.<p>

"Hey, don't give me that look." She said in defend, making a face and he couldn't help by letting his eyebrow raise even more and she crossed her arms. "You're continuing with that look, Mr Shady." She said and he honestly blinked at her. He didn't see that one coming. "Are you aware that you've given me loads of different looks the last minute that I'm sure I can put off as insulting somehow." She said, and it seemed like she had full belief in what she said as well. Amusing. "And a fired teacher have the money to do that?" he asked and she made a dry face at him. "You know, I should totally say you... asulted me." She said but there was something like a smile on her lips. She was fooling around and he knew it. "Or! Worse." She said, and a smirk came to her lips. "or I'm sure I have up to several people on my phone list that would literally kill to meet you." She said and he wasn't even able to control the frown coming to his lips and her smirk got wider. "Now that your not giving me any rude looks, I'm all happy and no fan will come running to you…well, not as I know." She said with a shrug.

Marshall was about to say something in reply when his cell phone called and he excused himself and answered it. "What's up, Dre?" he asked, not bothering to intruduce himself. There were pretty much few that didn't know who they were calling to when it was talk about famous people. Marshall didn't actually brag too much of being the pretty much world known Eminem, well, except in many of his songs, but he wasn't dumb and he didn't deny that he was actually famous.

After about five to seven mintues he hang up and turned to the Flexie chick. Dre wanted to know if he wanted to realise his new single; Not Afraid. But he was unsure. It was so new. It was taking an completely new turn and well, he didn't know if it was worth it. He looked on the woman and slowly an idea crept to his head. Should he? What if? If he happened to let her hear it, it wouldn't harm anything, right? No, she seemed like the honest kind. Well, actually, no, she didn't. But she looked like she had respect and he believed she would say her true opinion.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked and she shrugged. "Depends." She answered casually. It was already a good sign. She was apparently not doing everything for him, which meant she was down to earth. "I want you to hear a new song and say if it's good or not." He said with a shrug of his own and a small smile crept to her lips. "That I can do." She said and he started walking back to the Shady Records building and glanced occasionally on her. She seemed so relaxed. So carefree that he was almost jealous of it. He was certain that it wasn't an act. She was a lazy, carefree person that properly loved chilling.

She looked around curiously as they entered the building and seemed to catch him looking over his shoulder as they walked in. She gave a small but cheery laughter. "Don't worry. I'll just make up some shit about being a fan and won some "a visit at the Shady Records" withcha or something." She said, shrugging and he raised a eyebrow and simply smirked. It would possible be the answer if anyone saw them and were to make a case.

* * *

><p>"Shit, this place is fuckin' giant." Flexie said and turned to look on Marshall after she'd been looking on absolutely everything, obviously itching to touch just about everything. He shrugged, obviously not too impressed by the place anymore. He used to. But he had gotten used to it and well, it lost it's charm. She smirked and crossed her arms. "You should be more proud of the place. Now, there were this song." She said and started walking down the hallway, just as if she knew the place. "It's the wrong way." He commented casually and in a elegant turn with her right foot taking one hell of a long step, she walked against him and shrugged. "I knew that." She said, lying through her teeth and if it wasn't for the fact that she'd never been there before, he would have believed her.<p>

Marshall simply shook his head, rolling his eyes at her, before putting his hands in his pockets, walking the right direction to studio and once they got into it, he found a demo. The song was actually done. He just wanted someone's opinion on it. "Just…hear it and I'll be back soon." He said and before she really got time to say anything, he hit the 'play' button and walked out of the room. He had to pick up some paper works and stuff…and truth to be told, he didn't want to see her reaction to the song. Oh man…He was becoming too much of a pussy…

About ten minutes went and Marshall entered the studio again and he raised a eyebrow at her. She was just sitting there. Looking strange. He didn't know her, but he was sure as hell that she was no kind that reacted like this. Fuck it. She hated it most likely. She turned to him and blinked. "That…oh fuck. It's really good…I'm serious…This shit is…if someone dares to throw shit about this, I'll fucking give them a piece of my mind." She said and a smug smirk came to his lips.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued.<p>

Please review and tell me if you like it or not.


End file.
